


Fuck, Shit, Damn

by Shadowmere1066



Category: Call of Duty Black Ops 3
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmere1066/pseuds/Shadowmere1066
Summary: Major Jacob Hendricks just volunteered for the cybernetic soldier program. He is resting after finding out about New Blood’s death when a mysterious figure walks into his life and fuels some unexpected and awkward situations. Hendricks falls in love with a doe eyed stranger.I don’t own, attempt to sabotage, or attempt to make a profit from this story. I do not own COD Blackops nor claim any copyright there two. This story is attended for daydreaming only.
Relationships: Jacob Hendricks/Other(s)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 3





	1. Interesting Things

Chapter 1. Fuck, Shit, Damn. 

Jacob Hendricks

Major Hendricks was sitting in his hospital bed. He was sore and bored. He ran a cybernetic hand over his chin as gently as he could, feeling the hair that grew out since he had been in the hospital. After the mission to extract Sahid and Khalid, he saw his newest soldier ripped apart due to some fucked up random events. His mind went to the “what if‘s”. If the grenade hadn’t gone off, he could have saved him. If the drone helo hadn’t taken off, he could have saved him. He could have saved him..... Period. But he didn’t. Couldn’t. And that shamed him. His soldier was ripped apart, limb by limb. He couldn’t do a goddamn thing. Then to make this fucked up situation even more fucked up, his soldier died during surgery due to life support failure. Just fuck. 

Jacob’s hips and shoulders hurt like hell. His spine hurt but it wasn’t bad. He could see more light, hear more sound, it felt like he was having a sensory overload. He was getting used to the cybernetic limbs but he was just happy he still had his junk. 

He couldn’t save his soldier so he wanted to make sure that shit never happened again. He became stronger just to insure this. But he felt different. He WAS different and he didn’t know how to process it all. 

As he was thinking and obsessing over things he couldn’t control, a figure came into the room and patiently waited for him to return to reality. Jacob opened his eyes and looked at the figure. It was a petite female soldier in civilian clothing. She wore jeans and had a pair of black chucks on, a white vintage Avenge Sevenfold t-shirt on with her blonde with brown rooted hair pulled up in a clip. She had sunglasses on her head, gauged piercings in her ears, a leather jacket in the fold of her arm, and a shit ton of tattoos. She seemed nervous to speak first. 

Jacob was tired. He wanted to be alone and this woman just stood there looking at him like a fucking zoo animal. Jacob growled, “What the fuck do you want?” 

The female’s eyes opened wide and she gently and calmly said, “Sir, my name is Sgt. Kit Winsor. I’m your new Communication Sgt.”

Well shit. Jacob thought as he grimaced. 

“I’m sorry. I. . . Just. I’ve had a bad few days Sgt. Don’t mind my temper. It’s not you.” Jacob said while looking at his cybernetic hand as he opened and closed it gently. He looked back towards her sheepishly.

Winsor smiled. She had an amazing smile. It was slightly lopsided on her right side but looked good on her. Winsor said, “Its ok sir. I get it. Things are fucked. Take all the time you need to process it all.” She walked to the chair and placed her jacket on it and proceeded to take off a backpack. She unzipped it and took out multiple books, a few articles of clothing, and a lunch box. “I got you some clothes from your barracks room and got a few books for you. I don’t know if you can get audio books with your high speed internet hook up, (she pointed to her neck to indicate my newly installed DNI) but I got them for you just in case. I also smuggled you some food that doesn’t taste like shit. I was in this hospital for a tonsillectomy last year and I felt like I was going to die from starvation.” She chuckled as she moved to place the food in the fridge for me. She placed a shirt by my bedside table and placed the books on it too. 

“Thanks Sgt, I. . .” Jacob said quietly. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m not doing this to get brownie points, but I may need some in the future.” She shrugged her shoulders. “I just wanted to introduce myself and let you know straight from the source that I’m an amazing fucking comms operator, but I’m a horrible soldier in general. I know my damn job and do it well but I’m not really into the ‘I pull rank shit’. I’m fit but not the best runner and I cuss too much and drink soda nonstop,” Winsor said as she sat in the chair by my bed. She looked Jacob in the eyes and said, “I WILL get my job done. I just wanted to let you know that and if you need something, call me.” She placed a piece of paper on my table with her contact information. “I have a few days of leave before reporting so let me know if you need anything. When I stopped by the squad room, Taylor was getting your reports done and taking care of the guys so don’t worry about that while you are here. Just rest and heal.” She looked down at my new tech and looked back up smiling gently. Then she stood up and retrieved her jacket and walked to the door. 

Jacob was at a loss. All he could process was that the light was too bright, this soldier had the best smile and the nicest brown colored eyes that went with her pale complexion, and she wanted him to rest and take care of himself. His job was to take care of his soldiers. It made him pause and think about if he took care of himself too. After a few seconds of random thoughts Jacob said, “Thanks again Sgt.”

The doe eyed soldier turned around to face Jacob with her jacket slung over her shoulder and said, “Fuck, shit, damn sir. It’s Kit. My name is Kit.” Then she smiled wide and walked out of my life with the door shutting behind her. 

Jacob just said. “Fuck, shit, damn Kit. It’s Jacob,” so gently it was almost to quite to hear.

Fuck me, this is going to go against so many regulations, Jacob thought as he chuckled. 

He lowered his bed to rest. Closed his eye lids over his eyes. Well, his new cybernetic eyes and tried to drift to sleep. All while thinking about those brown doe eyes and that crazy lopsided smile that he would love to kiss into oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. It’s Jacob

“Fuck, shit, damn Kit. It’s Jacob.”

Kit stopped walking after she shut the door. She asked herself if she heard him speak or if she was imagining it. She must have. She heard his bed lower and she was hoping he would get some rest. God, she thought. This is going to break so many regulations. Her new company commander was a complete hottie. She didn’t know how tall he was, but she knew he was tall. Dark brown possibly black hair. Tanned skin with small scars from the battlefield. 

Kit released a deep breath as she started walking to the elevator. She pressed the button and waited for the doors to open as she thought about her situation. She can’t fall for this man. She doesn’t even know him for one. It would break the rules. It would put his life and the lives of her team in jeopardy if a conflict of interest happened. But all she could think about was his stoic face, his deep ice blue eyes, and his chest muscles that flowed under his hospital gown. 

The elevator doors opened and she walked in and pushed the main lobby floor button and waited. Hurry up and wait the military taught her but it also taught her not to be attracted to people in her company. Especially officers. Officers were a no go area no matter the hotness level. 

When she got to the lobby, she started walking towards the parking garage. She was determined not to endanger her new squad or this insanely handsome man that was now her commander. She wouldn’t do it. She would do her job and just her job. But, at least she would have some nice eye candy to look at. It would make the sleepless nights a little more interesting. 

3 months later. 

Kit had gotten off a late shift the night before and literally fell into her barracks bunk. Around 0600, her phone started ringing. She looked at the phone screen to an unrecognized number and threw the phone back down and rolled over. The phone rang again. She rolled back over and answered it while picking it up and said “Winsor” she slurred in a sleep ridden voice. There was silence on the opposite end. Then THE voice came over the speaker. The voice she dreaded would call but hoped that it would. 

“Winsor. This is Major Hendricks. Um. I’m being released from the hospital today at 0900 but my vehicle is at the unit. Would you mind picking me up?”

HOLY SHIT. Kit thought. She was now fully awake. “Sure Sir. I can do that. Just let me get ready and I’ll be over there to get you,” she said with a speed in her voice that she didn’t know where it came from. 

Jacob laughed. It was a good laugh. Heartfelt and deep. He said “Thanks again Sgt. I mean Kit. And I’ll see you later. “

Kit’s body was humming. He sounded rested and healed. He sounded good. So very good. She combat rolled out of bed and walked naked to the bathroom and turned the shower on. She looked in the mirror and saw her flushed cheeks, her bed tasseled hair, and she looked at her body in the mirror. She wasn’t the most muscular woman or the most attractive one at that. She had arm muscles but she was still soft in the parts that mattered. She was flat assed and her breast were, in her opinion, two big for someone that was forced to run every day. Her body was covered in tattoos. She loved mythology as a child. Loved the lore of different cultures and when she was old enough to get a tattoo, she got the things from her childhood she loved the most. Kio fish journeying to transform into a dragon, Egyptian mythos on life and the afterlife, and judgement and vengeance. She had both her arms sleeved up, her entire back was inked, and both legs from the knee to her ankles also had stories to tell. She even had a Hindi poem tattooed on her chest above her breasts. Her stomach was inkless. 

She slouched in front of the mirror and placed her hands on the counter watching the steam from the shower slowly mask over her naked reflection from view. She said quietly so very quietly, “Kit, you can do this. You have nothing to worry about. That man can get strange from anywhere so he won’t be interested in you.” She released a breath as she stood back up and got into the shower thinking, he could get it from anywhere but it would be great to experience it. After a few minutes of random sexual thought with more than a PG rating, she turned the water to cold. Ice cold.

Kit was in the shower as long as she could stand it. She had to be normal when she saw this man. She couldn’t let out any indicator something was wrong. However, she was a horrible damn liar. All she could think of was that Major Hendricks didn’t know her. SO, in theory, he shouldn’t know her tale tell signs of lying. Hopefully he would just think she was an awkward person and leave it at that, hopefully……

She dried off, brushed and blow dried her hair. Made some coffee and tried to pick out some clothing to wear. Well damn! Should she dress up? NO………… Damn. She took out a pair of jeans, a tank top, a nice bra that she loved, her grey thermal long sleeve shirt with colorful birds all over it, a pair of socks with rainbows on them, her chucks, and a thick brown flannel winter jacket. 

The last time she saw the Major it was late summer, it was now full out winter. It had been snowing all night and now Kit regretted taking a cold shower to turn off her pheromones and physical needs. She could have frozen those walking to the car. But now, she is most likely going to get sick and look like a fool. She dressed quickly and grabbed her wallet, keys, and phone and headed out the door. 

45 minutes later, 0830

Kit parked and walked as the snow fell to the hospital lobby and when straight to the elevators. She pressed the ‘floor 8’ button and wrapped her arms around her chest in a failed attempt to warm up. The doors opened and she walked to the Major’s room. The door was ajar so she pushed it open. 

BOOM GOES THE KIT!

Major Jacob Hendricks was facing her while buttoning his jeans. He was shirtless, his chest and abs completely ripped and ironically his cybernetic arms were muscular as well. Kit stood there, with her mouth fully open. She had to escape. She had to get away before he noticed her but she could not for the life of her move her body, or her eyes, or close her mouth. 

The Major turned to a table and grabbed a long sleeved shirt turning his back to her. His back was muscular and scarred from multiple battles. Kit just wanted to run her hands all over this guy and lick the scars away. Jesus, Kit thought. The Major turned around.  
“Hey Kit,” he said as he finished pulling down his shirt. He grabbed his socks and combat boots and sat down to put them on. Stopped. Then looked up. “Kit, you Ok?” he asked as he looked up at her concerned. Kit wrapped her arms around herself and shuttered. “Sorry Sir, nothing is wrong. It is just cold outside and I hate the cold.”

The Major smiled. Said “Ah” and started putting on his socks and boots. Kit watched him. His legs were also replaced with cybernetics, so technically he didn’t need socks. The Major must have felt a disturbance in the force and looked up sheepishly saying, “Yeah I know. I don’t need them. But it just feels strange not to wear them, you know.” The Major continued his task and Kit watched. Metal or not, this man was everything someone could want. It was like the gods of war molded him for this shit, and then gave his ass more power by giving him robot limbs. 

When the Major finished, he grabbed his packed bag and put his jacket on and told Kit, “I am ready when you are.” Oh, she was ready she thought. But all Kit could say was “Yes Sir.”

The plaything of the gods stopped, turned to her and looked down. He must have been 6’2”, 6’4”. Looked straight into Kit’s face and said “My name is Jacob now. You can call me Sir when we are at work.” Then he motions to the door and says “Get me the hell out of here. I am starving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how you liked the story. This is my first fanfiction and I’d really appreciate it.


	3. I’m Starving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob gets to escape the hospital with Kit

Chapter 3: I’m Starving

Kit walked out of the room as calmly and as non-shalantly as possible. “Jacob” walked directly behind her and then slightly sped up to walk to her left. Damn, Kit thought. He is a tall mother fucker. As they both walked to the elevator she saw every female nurse and one dude turn their head and watch Jacob walk. Then they looked at Kit and gave her the nastiest look known to man. Kit slumped a bit, feeling the intense hatred radiating off of these women, and that one random dude. So not cool. “This guy doesn’t even belong to me girls and ah guy,” she wanted to yell at the top of her lungs but that would most likely start a cat fight amongst the staff. Kit was sure the hospital managers would love that shit.  
Kit got to the elevator first, pushed the down button and waited. Jacob stood behind her and looked like he was completely oblivious to the intenseness of the floor lobby. Kit leaned on the wall and faced the lobby and just waited for the mayhem to begin. The nurses are just standing there. Mouths open. Saliva dripping. Waiting to strike. One patient was literally waving a hand in front of the male nurse’s face trying to get his attention.  
Jacob leans on the wall beside her, looks down to her, nudges her and whispers, “Watch this.” He reaches for Kit’s hand, brings it up to his face and slowly kisses it. The room explodes! Papers are flying off desks and out of hands, the inner Karen comes out of every nurse there, and they start yelling random obscenities and Kit thanks all the gods above that the elevator is ready to get her the fuck out of here. Jacob is still holding on to Kit’s hand gently as he pulls her to him in the elevator and he steps closer to her as the doors are closing. Kit looks at the crack in the doors and can see the nurses fighting to get to the elevator before they lose their chance to give him their number. Jacob just starts laughing. He doubles over laughing heartily while still holding Kit’s hand. Kit just stands there not knowing what the hell to say or do. Jacob straightens up and looks down at his hand. His giant cybernetic hand still handing hers. He lets go and says, “Sorry, if I warned you then I would have lost my chance.” God I wonder if his hands are the same size they were before the surgery or did the doctors give him different ones Kit though to herself. Or so she thought.  
“They are the same size. The doctors said something about my brain having muscle memory to my original limbs so they scanned my arms and legs and got general dimensions and then build the cybernetics based on the original model,” Jacob said as he was recovering from his laughing episode. Then he added, “Those nurses have been fighting for three months on who gets to come to my room and help me. It got old, fucking quick. They would listen for me to get in the shower and then show up to ‘help out.’ He bunny quoted. “I had to start booby trapping my room.”  
Both of them laughed about that till the elevator got to the main lobby. Once it opened Kit asked, “So, what are you in the mood to eat? We can get take out and then I can take you to your barracks room. I’m sure you want to disinfect yourself from living in a hospital for so long.”  
Jacob jumps slightly while walking and then turns to her and yells, “fuck that Kit! I have been in that room for three fucking months. I’m going to a restaurant to eat and then let’s go do something fun. It’s Saturday after all.” Kit just pulls out her phone and starts looking up restaurants in the local area and start listing them off. Chinese, Japanese, Russian, Mexican, burgers, street vendors. The list goes on. Eventually Jacob chooses a street taco place with cheap beer and they climb into Kit’s P.O.S and drive to the location. 

The restaurant is named Street Taco. Ironically located on Street Street. It’s a small, beat to shit building with a savory clientele and interior seating. Jacob opened the door and waved Kit inside then strolls up to the counter and looked at the menu. Turning to Kit he says, “My treat since you saved me from that shit hole and for bringing me stuff to read.”

They order food, get a pitcher of beer, and go sit down in the corner with Jacob facing the exit. Jacob closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and begins to eat. So does Kit. The only difference is that Kit is chewing her food and Jacob is just kinda tasting it as he swallows it down. Eventually he slows down to a normal human eating pace and laughs saying “these are so good!” 

After they finish eating, and after Jacob finished off enough tacos to feed a small third world country, they just sit in silence listening to the Festive music and drinking beers. 

Much later that night, after Kit feels comfortable to drive after her drinks and after she tells every bad pun joke she knows, she drives back to base and drops him off at his barracks room. Beer apparently doesn’t affect this robot man anymore but he seems much more open than Kit thought he would normally be. Jacob puts his bag on his bed and starts unpacking while Kit just paces around like an animal in a cage trying to figure out what to say or do. Finally, Jacob takes a few books out of his bag and places all of them in his shelf again, all expect one. Jacob holds the book in his hands for a moment looking down at it, and turns to Kit. “Hey Kit, um, this book doesn’t belong to me, but I read it anyways. Pretty descriptive if you get my point,” Jacob says as he hands her the book back. 

“Holy mother of God,” Kit moans. It’s an erotica. The title is “The Warrior and His Inked Beauty.” The novel she thought she lost all those months before. Now she was just at a loss. What the hell should she say to this gorgeous man that apparently read a book that somehow detailed her wants, her needs, and the fact she hasn’t fulfilled those needs in so long she had to buy that fucking book. About fucking! Kit’s face is crimson at this point. Shock and embarrassment sinking into her soul and escaping out of every pore she had. Jacob just smirks at her. Kit lopsidedly smiles back at him and mumbled “sorry” to him as she takes the book. 

Jacob gets serious for a moment and states, “it’s ok. No harm no foul Kit. I’ll see you at work tomorrow, ok?”

Kit shakes her head like an Arabian horse trying to escape a large body of water and turns to leave. When she gets to the door and opens it to leave Jacob speaks again. 

Jacob said, “I marked the pages with the best sex bits and even put some notes of my own in there that I thought would make the scene better. Hope you don’t mind a little writing in your book.” When Kit heard what he had just said, she stumbled and hit the door with her right shoulder. She recovered quickly and just stuttered a “BYYYYYYEEEEEE” as she walked quickly to her car leaving the door wide open. She clutched the book to her chest as she tried to recover from the shock and awe of the situation. What she didn’t know was Jacob was watching her walk to her car the entire time with a look that could only represent intense hunger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Unicornpower021. This magical creature commented to me about how she or he wanted me to continue the story. Here you go Uni!


	4. The Warrior and His Inked Beauty

Chapter 4: The Warrior and His Inked Beauty 

After Kit got safely home, she changed into comfy clothes and sat on her couch giving the evil eyes of death to her long lost novel. The long lost novel that her new unit commander found, read, and even commented on. She didn’t know if she wanted to read it or burn it while she sat thinking about all the mistakes that book and her unregulated attraction to her unit commander would cause. Damn that book! She screamed in her mind. If her fellow soldiers that lived in the units around her little barracks room could read minds or were a X-Man, the mental backlash and sound wave alone would have killed some brain cells. The age old saying crept into Kit’s mind. “Should I stay or should I go now?” Well, now that song would be tainted as well. 

Kit got up and grabbed a soda from her fridge and sat back down, snuggling into her throw blanket. She popped the top. Took a drink and then picked up the book that she knew would be her downfall. She felt like that kid on The Never Ending Story. Kiddy and nervous all at the same time. Should she open this adventure and live vicariously through the book and HIS notes? Winsor was many things. But a coward? Nope. She might have some trust issues and a non existent love life, but it was a book. Just a book. An innocent book THAT just happened to have some creative outside the box (and her mind) points of views in it. 

The cover had a beautifully tattooed young woman on the cover. Her clothing was torn and the elements had gotten to her. Her dark hair sweeping lazily around her face and shoulders. Her cheeks reddened from the cold. Her nipples hard under her very thin clothing. Bruises on her arms and legs. She was huddled against a rock. The full moon in the sky behind her illuminating the whole scene. She had a look of shock, wonder, and uncertainty. On the left side of the cover a strong, muscular man stood tall and proud. He appeared to be nude but no details were showing up. He appeared to have some sort of thin dragon scales armor on his arms and legs. His face was pleading and soothing, like he was trying to calm down a wild beast. His hand was reaching towards the young woman, hand outstretched, palms facing up in a gesture of trust and confidence. The way a woman would want a man to reach for her in order to keep her safe. Kit thought it was beautifully painted and she could see why she was so drawn to the book. With the past she had with ‘love,’ she would want a man to protect her virtue too. She sighed and opened the book. Flipping to the first chapter. 

The first chapter of the erotica was pretty straightforward. 

‘Jacosta ran till her heart felt like it was going to burst. Her emotions were going in every direction. The man she thought she had loved had just used her. Used her to get close to her father. Used her to gain influence and prestige in the ranks. He didn’t care about her. Didn’t care about her love for him. 

She ran faster. Biting her lip as the cold bit into her in return. The branches of the shrubs and trees clawing at her skin as she ran for her life. For her sanity. Their claws dug deep cuts into her beautiful skin. She lost a shoe, but kept running. The man she loved. No, the man she thought she loved manipulated her into giving her virginity to him. Whispering soft terms of endearment to her and she went willingly deeper into the trap. 

She ran until she was on a rocky outlet by the sea. She could hear the waves crash into the cliff. She could feel the power of those waves vibrating within the stone she was standing on. Jacosta held herself while she cried into the wind. Her cries turned to screams. She felt so stupid. So very young. She tried not to think about his touch. His smile. His smell. His taste. The way he would breath when making love, no sleeping with her. How when he thrusted into her, how her body responded to his and how she felt like she was on fire from want and pain. She knew better to think he loved her. She knew it the whole time. The doubt creeping up on her when the night was quite and still. How he touched her was not how a man touched a woman he truly cared about. It was carnal lust. The need to control the situation and to control her. To get her to do things she knew were wrong just so he could be the one that made her do it. 

She thought of the prestige he got from her friends and family. All the opportunities he now had because of her influence. Because of her markings, the inked designs she was born with. How he wanted to be secretive with their ‘love.’ Keep it a secret for as long as possible so that he could announce it to the world. Jacosta laughed at the thought. And finally her thoughts went to how a hour before the same man knelt on one knee to ask for the princess’s hand in marriage. All his false endearing words fading to sinful mistakes. 

Jacosta calmed herself. Looked at the sea and closed her eyes. She wished to all the elements not to be hurt again. She wished to all the powers that could protect her to give her the strength to trust again in order to truly love a man. She wanted a guardian. A strong, untouchable man that would combat the whole world for her in order to keep her safe and to let her know that he truly loved her. To have a man that was so in tuned to her thoughts, her feelings, that she would never doubt his kisses or his embrace. Jacosta fell to her knees as she restated the wish three times with her eyes closed. Gently swaying forward and back. 

As she finished the final repeat of the wish, a brilliant white star fell from the heavens into the sea. 

END OF EROTICA CHAPTER 

Kit paused for a moment. That chapter didn’t seem like an erotica type story. But she thought it was beautifully written. Every woman had experienced something close to this situation at one time in their life. The sexual draw to a man that was crushed by that man’s ambition and character only to be replaced and thrown to the side like trash. Kit took another drink of her soda just to realize it was gone. How long has she been trying to sip an empty drink?! When she looked down again, she saw a hand written message. The penmanship was crisps and clear. Much more legible than her child like hand writing. Jacob wrote:

If I ever had a woman that gravitated to me like Jacosta, I wouldn’t let her go. To have someone drink up my presence like this would be intoxicating. To have her so in tuned to my voice, my smell, my moans, my body... I would die a thousand times to experience this and to never let it go. I personally wouldn’t have hurt her. I would have been gentle and not given her a feeling or a moment to question my love for her. Thrusted into her slowly, kissed every inch of her inked skin before ever doing so. Muffled her moans with my kisses and made sure she came with me. I would have held her after just to keep her from flying off into the ethereal world.

Just my thought on the matter. Couldn’t help it. 

P.S.   
That guy deserves to be beaten to death slowly with his own arms. 

Kit blushed after reading his statement. Then she laughed and threw the book on the table. She was tired and she just got a whole new outlook on the thoughts and feelings of the hot, dark and stormy unit commander that made her flesh tingle and her mind go blank. Kit rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. Shit! It was 0200! Kit ran to her bed and laid down trying to calm her nerves and her beating heart. She had to get up and run in three and a half hours. Tomorrow was going to be a rough day.


	5. Chapter 5: Run, Eat, Train, Repeat.

Chapter 5: Run, Eat, Train, Repeat. 

Days became weeks. Weeks became months. And still her schedule was the same. Wake up. Dress. Run or lift weights. Shower. Train as the RTO to get battle ready. Go home. Fall into a deep sleep randomly while taking her boots off. Wake up and Repeat. Training under Major Hendricks was difficult. Grueling really. Kit was his RTO or handler. One of the two the ‘Unit’ had. Their unit was more like a squad of intense robotic badasses with two non-robotic handlers. Her and Kane. Kane had told her it would get better once Hendricks felt she was ready to go into the field with them. She stated he just wanted to make sure she would be able to get out of any situation. They trained hard. Did all the combat simulations that the cyber ops guys did and even completed interrogation training and escape. 

Kit’s body and mind were tired. But Hendricks kept pushing her. He would tell her to redo a mission if he didn’t like it. He would tell her to suck it up if she failed or if she took to long completing a mission task. Her body became firm. Her arm muscles bulked up and her breasts got smaller and after eight months of intense training She was just so tired and dragging. 

Taylor, Maretti, Hall, and Daiz said Hendricks just wanted to make sure she was all good to go. Missions weren’t just about the operative’s safety alone while on mission, but her’s and Kane’s. If something happened and they couldn’t get back to the safe house fast enough, they all wanted to make sure both Winsor and Kane could handle any situation. The team was stronger, faster, untiring forces of nature that Kit couldn’t match up too unless she traded in some body parts. 

After a 48 hours mission simulation, the team gathered around and waited for the end. Hendricks walked up and said firmly, “good job people. I don’t know about you, but I’m ready for a break from training. Ops is sending a mission down to us soon and I want everyone to be rested for it. I’m giving you all three weeks off. Rest, relax, and recover. We are going to need it.” The room exploded with sighs and high fives. Fuck yes! Kit thought. She was going to take the longest bath known to man and use every ounce of hot water in the female barracks that night. The cyber ops guys and Maretti headed to their area to sloth their gear while Kane and Kit went to the RTO area. Kane and Kit got along well. Kane stated that she used to be romantically involved with Taylor, but he had changed when he got injured and had his limps replaced with cybernetics. She said they still slept together though, but she said the DNI placed in his spinal column changed him in small, yet noticeable ways. Kit wondered how it changed Jacob. 

Was Jacob different? Did the DNI change his personality or his mannerisms? Did it change his soul?

Kane shook Kit out of her thoughts and whispered, “I know you have a thing for Hendricks. It’s ok, you don’t have to deny it. And don’t worry. No one else knows. Just me. I think you should go for it. I mean, I’m the RTO for team Bravo. You got Hendricks and Seely. You should get to know his reactions better if you know what I mean.” She states as she winked at Kit. 

Kit blushed and slither out of her own gear. She was so glad she would get a fitted combat rig prior to deployment. She had been working with old gear, designed for a bigger individual, it was huge, bulky, heavy, and made her body sore as hell. Hendricks refused to switch it out during training though. He said she needed to learn how to fight in any type of gear, but having old gear that was heavier than normal would help her in the long run. He said it would show her how strong she had grown. Kit didn’t feel strong while wearing the old gear, but big and slow. 

After securing their gear, the team met in the common room area to say their good byes. Kit walked over to her comms unit to check on reports and emails about briefings while Kane discretely followed Taylor out to his truck. While Kit was reading an email about updated rules and regulations, Jacob blooped down beside her. He smelled glorious. His skin was still damp due to perspiration and he had this musky three day old cologne and gun oil smell. It was interesting and intoxicating all at once. Jacob looked at her. Truly looked at her for what she thought was the first time in months and said, “go home, Kit. This shit can wait. Go shower, sleep, and just relax.” He smiles at her then, reached over her outstretched arms and turned off her computer. Jacob was too close. His arms and hands momentarily brushing against her as he reached her computer. His touch, his smell, his body heat radiating off of him made Kit shudder. 

A look of wanton rage must have crossed her face because Jacob turned to her and looked down. His eyes were burning her with their intensity. His eyes traveled to Kit’s lips. He licked his own lips unintentionally and then his jaw tightened. His eyes traveled back up, looked at Kit’s soul again and he smirked. He fucking smirked! 

Kit’s body caught flame in that moment. Every inch of her pale skin turned a beat red and she caught herself biting her bottom lip. Jacob saw her reaction but didn’t comment or engage. He just calmly got up, and told her to go home. He walked over to his jacket, put it on and said, “you have a shower to take, a meal to eat, and a book to read. Get the fuck out of here, Kit. “

Jacob opened the common room door, stopped and waited for Kit to grab her things to leave. They walked together to their perspective vehicles. He waved and jumped into his truck and drove away. Kit had to settle herself before she could drive. The attraction to Jacob was so intense that she felt nauseated and reckless all at the same time. 

When she got home. She downed a meal and stripped for a bath. The barracks that she lived in had gigantic bath tubs just so soldier could soak after training sessions. Kit ran the water as hot as she could get it, put some classical music on a small speaker, put some soothing bath oils in the tub, grabbed her new favorite novel, and jumped in. 

The water was refreshing and hot. She could feel the tension released from her body. She laid back and just enjoyed it for a moment before she opened her book. After the first chapter and all the training, Kit couldn’t remember the details other than Jacob’s writing. He would write about a scene or the environmental details. But the main couple didn’t have sex for seven chapters. Kit found herself skipping the story and going straight to the dirty parts. 

Novel:

Drakus circled around Jacosta like an predictor. His wants and needs being non verbally communicated to Jacosta. But he didn’t bounce. He waited to be accepted. To be invited to her. She licked her lips and nodded once raising her head proudly. Drakus slowly moved closer and ran his fingers through her hair, on her face and slowly down. He gently took off her clothes and massaged the worry out of her body. Ran his fingers down her spine, across her ribs, down her arms as he gently traced over each of her fingers. He massaged her calves, thighs, and then slowly inched to her breasts. At first, his touch was soft. No more than a feather dancing across her skin, but as he touched the underside of her breast, the need in his eye intensified. He ran a thumb over both her nipples simultaneously, and felt them harden to his touch. She could feel his scolding hot hands, his hot breathe on her skin. Jacosta began to shudder gently. 

Drakus gently brought his hands up to Jacosta’s face, running his fingers through her hair as he held her face. He tilted her face up to look into his eyes. He wanted to give her the opportunity to stop if she wanted or needed too. Jacosta licked her lips and attempted to rise on her toes to kiss him, but he was taller than her. Drakus lended down and lightly kissed her lips. Chastely at first. Then he traced her lips with his tongue, flicking them gently to open for him. When she opened, he kissed her deeply, softly, passionately. Each time she tried to increase the pace or force him to dominant her, he gently pulled away causing her to moan. After she caught her breathe, he would start the process all over, kissing her with so much passion and restraint that her body hummed with tension and need. After he kissed her for so long she was gasping for breathe, he pulled away and lightly kissed her forehead, her closed eye lids, cheeks, chin, and continued down. This was Jacosta’s moment, not his. He would touch her, kiss her, lick her until she no longer could stand on her own. But he wouldn’t rush her. He loved her too much for that. 

He trailed light kisses down her neck. She gasped and hugged him tightly to her but he gently removed her hands again, and placed them to her sides. “No my love,” Drakus said in a low and husky voice. “This isn’t about my wants or needs. This is all about drinking up your beauty, Baby Girl. Just let me enjoy bringing you pleasure”

He gently knelt down and took her right hardened nipple in his mouth and slowly circled it with his tongue. Gently sucking and licking her. Jacosta’s head tilted back and a slight moan escaped her lips. Deep and needy. Drakus looked up at her and smiled then moved to the other nipple. Licking and sucking, and this time even lightly biting at the hardness. Jacosta’s body jumped towards Drakus. She wrapped her arms around his head and she pulled him into her embrace. His tongue continued to lick her and his scolding hot mouth sucked her roughly while his hand gently explored her legs. His right hand slipping slowly up her inner thigh. 

Drakus could smell her need. He could feel the moist wetness drip from her delicate folds. God, she was so wet for him. He traced around her lips with his fingers and slowly opened her folds up as he slowly kissed towards her heat. 

Jacosta felt his tongue flick over her clitoris. She gasped and tried to pull away but Drakus pulled her back to him with his strong arms and held her there as he flicked her clit again, making her wetter. He pulled her right leg up and maneuvered it around his bulky shoulder. Held her firmly but gently with his left arm as he began to tell her how he felt about her one letter at a time. One lick at a time. Tracing her core and clit with his tongue. Then he gently placed her most sensitive area in his mouth and started sucking on it. Gently at first and then getting more pronounced as he tasted her sweet flavor on his tongue. She was intoxicating. And her beauty was almost too powerful to behold before. Her moans and gasps and shudders made her godly. 

Kit was panting as she read. She knew Drakus was not doing this to her. He was doing it to Jacosta. But all Kit could think about was Jacob. How it would feel if Jacob did this to her. Would she become godly? She didn’t know. But she envisioned Jacob licking and sucking on her. His hot mouth making her moan and arch her back. His strong cypernetic arms grasping her tight in his embrace and she slowly ran a hand down stomach to her own folds. She mimicked the same movements in the story and when Drakus slowly slid a finger into Jacosta, Kit world shattered and she lost control. Her orgasim racked her to the very core. 

Not until Kit stopped shaking and her breathing returned to normal did she notice the perfectly written words at the end of the chapter.

I wouldn’t change a damn thing here in regards to his actions. The only thing I would change is that it was me touching, licking, sucking, and fingering you. 

I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Now go get some sleep. 

Kit read those words and shuttered again. She placed her book down, let the water out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself. She picked up the book and held it protectively to her dry towel as she padded to her mattress. She laid the book down on the bed side table and got in bed. Covering up with the comforter. She turned out the lights and rolled over and spoke into the darkness in almost an inaudible whisper, “I did enjoy it and I wish it was us too. Good night Jacob.” She immediately fell asleep. 

What she didn’t know, was at the same moment across base, Jacob was in a scolding hot shower. His left hand placed on the wall as his back was slumped into the burning water. His right hand grasped around his manhood as he slowly pumped his hips into his hand movements. His head was down, his eyes were closed and his breathing became erratic. All the erotic details of that novel flooded into his mind all at once. Imagines of what happened but it was Kit and himself doing it. He imagined Kit’s face flushed, her body twitching as she read the chapters and then his writing. He imagined her hands gently touching herself to the commands of the print. His breath hitched once, twice, and then he knew the end was near. He stopped fighting it. He continued to pump into his hand as it was closed around his throbbing dick, his pace becoming fast and hasty. His body was too warm, too relaxed, too tense with his wants. His needs. When he came, he came hard. His body stiffened, his hand unable to continue. His hips thrusted harder as his body straightened. He tilted his head back into the spray of hot water as he came so hard his balls felt empty and stomach ached. 

His breathe was ragged. His body tired and drained. He slumped back into the deluge of water, head hanging down. While his eyes were still closed he softly moaned “Kit,” as he attempted to calm his racing heart.


	6. Chapter 6: I’ll Never Say No To Pizza

Chapter 6: I’ll Never Say No To Pizza

Being on leave was strange for Kit. After so many months of not having enough time, she suddenly had all the time in the world but nothing to do. She decided at the spur of the moment that she needed a hair cut and dyed. Who knows when she would have another chance for a simple luxury. She scheduled an appointment with her hair stylist and Rachel was able to get her in that day. She hastily dressed and ran to the car. 

Hours later, Kit sported a more tame hair color and trim. Kit was a civilian contractor working with the military and given the rank of Sgt, but she couldn’t stand the wild looks military members gave her about having crazy “hair dye” (in their minds) and gauged ears. She got a trim and her natural hair color put back in. Her new golden brown hair was fixed and looking pretty amazing in her mind as she walked back to her barracks room with a pizza and soda while she softly sang to herself. 

When she turned the corner, she saw Jacob leaning on the wall beside her front door. In that moment, she tripped on her own feet, threw her soda, and dropped her pizza. While all three of these actions happened all at once, The only thing Kit could do was yell, “fuck, shit, damn!”

Jacob reacted quickly. Turning to her voice and his body coiled, ready to strike whatever was attacking her. When he realized what happened, he calmed down, started laughing, and airborne shuffled to her location to help her pick up her stuff. All Kit could do was thank him, smile, and try not to look guilty about touching herself several times while moaning his name during the last few days off. 

After the pizza and soda were safely retrieved, Jacob turned to her and said, “sorry Kit. I texted you a few times about your CIF appointment for your combat rig, but you didn’t text back. I started to get worried.”

Kit mouth rounded and she took out her phone to check it. “Shit, sir, um, Jacob. My phone must have died while I was at my appointment. I guess I didn’t charge it last night. Sorry if you got worried but as you can see, I am fine. The soda and pizza unfortunately have suffered a catastrophic injuries,” Kit said while laughing. Jacob started laughing too. It was great to hear him laugh. He didn’t do that often while on mission or training. Jacob then told her her hair looked great. Kit beamed with the compliment. 

They walked casually back to her room and he held the pizza while she unlocked the door. “Jacob, if you want some messed up pizza and horribly explosive soda, you are welcome to join me for dinner,” Kit stated as nonchalantly as possible. Jacob shrugged and walked into her room rubbing his belly and said, “I’ll never say no to pizza.”

Kit took the pizza to the coffee table and sat it down as she ran to the kitchen to pour the soda into some cups of ice. She walked back to find Jacob eating as he was looking at all her paperwork on the coffee table. Grocery lists. Bills. To do lists. And of course, that damn book! Kit handed Jacob his glass as he thanked her with his mouth full of food. She quickly gathered all the papers and the book up and placed them in her room. 

When she returned, she sat down beside him. His jacket was slung on the back of her couch, he was wearing tennis shoes, blue jeans, and a long sleeve dark blue henley shirt. He smelled wonderful. His body heat was radiating to her and all she wanted to do was inch closer to him. But she couldn’t. 

Silence engulfed them until Jacob spoke up. “I heard a joke on tv the other day and thought of you,” he said while grinning. Kit just started laughing and clapping her hands and said, “tell me!” “Um, how did it go again!,” Jacob states as he was laughing clearly getting a little nervous or embarrassed about what he was about to say. Then he gets all serious and asked, “what is the downside of eating a clock?” Kit places her finger to her the side of her month and thought about it. “I don’t know, tell me” she laughs at him. He cracked a smile and then said, “it’s time consuming.” 

Kit’s laugh was infectious and Jacob just laughed in response. The joke was so stupid but she loved the hell out of it. He could be stupid if it made her happy. 

When they stop laughing, Kit pulled her legs up to her chest, leaned back into the couch and turned her body towards Jacob and said, “I laughed so hard my sides hurt now.” She giggled and then said, “thank you.” 

“You’re welcome,” Jacob said with a mouth full of pizza. 

After he finished the rest of the pizza he threw down the crust from the last piece and leaned back into the couch as well. Kit kept on looking at him and then away sporadically so he told her to “just ask the question.” Kit asked him. “How are you feeling? I mean. When I first met you, you seemed like you were having a difficult time adjusting. Is everything better now?” Jacob looked at her then. She must have had a concerned look on her face because he leaned closer to her. 

“I’m better. I’ve gotten used to the modifications. I don’t get sick anymore due to the sensory overload. At first it was hard. All the sounds, lights, and smells would have my head pounding. It was hard to stay on track. But I’m better now. The doctors do some calibrations every once in a while and that helps,” Jacob said quietly while looking Kit in the eyes. His gaze was so intense she couldn’t keep looking at him. She lowered her eyes and whispered, “you wouldn’t lie to me right? I’m your RTO. I know when you aren’t saying everything. “

Jacob smirked and whispered just as quietly, “I promise. I’m doing better. I’m just not used to talking about it is all.” His hand moved to gently brush a fallen lock of hair out of her face. Kit tensed. She felt him gently tuck the hair behind her left ear and then he cupped her face. “I promise,” he whispered again inching closer to her. Kit bit her lip. 

When Jacob’s lips were inches away from hers Kit whispered, “you are a dangerous man Mr. Hendricks.” Jacob stopped moving closer and looked at her softly while gently running his fingers through her hair and whispered back, “I don’t mean to be.” Then he leaned in and kissed her. 

Kit’s body felt like a flood gate opened. She gasped, moaned, flenched, and shuddered all at once. Jacob must have felt it, because he pulled away just long enough for her to regain her composure and looked her in the eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes dug into her being. Kit ran her hands up his stomach to his chest while she both tugged on his shirt and ran her hands all about him. 

This must have been a sign to continue because Jacob kissed her again. Flicking his tongue at her so she would open up for him. When she did, he thrusted his tongue into her month and slowly dominated her. As he kissed her, he pulled her into his lap, straddling him. He was pulsing underneath her and hot to the touch. She ran her hands all over him as he did the same to her. Straddling him was slightly interesting. She had to reposition herself every minute or so. The girth of his hips were just too wide for her small frame. He sensed her discomfort and slowly moved to the side of the couch and stood up. His lips parted from hers just long enough to pick her up like he was cradling her and sat back down.

Once she was more comfortable, his kissing style changed. Instead of thrusting his tongue into her mouth, he curled his tongue up and licked slowly between her upper lip and teeth left to right and back. Kit moaned loudly and attempted to kiss him faster, but he would slightly pull away and whisper “shhhhhh” to her and then kiss her slowly all over again. 

Once she calmed down and allowed herself to enjoy his kisses, he switched to her button lip and teeth. Kit’s left hand cupped his face, feeling his stubble, but her right hand went under his shirt straight to his pectoral muscle. She found his nipple and ran her thumb over it. She thought if she enjoy it, shouldn’t he. Jacob gasped into her mouth as he jerked into her touch. 

Kit slowly tried to raise his shirt as she kissed him but Jacob pulled away. He looked into her eyes questioningly like he was nervous to show his new body to another. Kit put her lips to his left ear and whispered “shhhhhh” at him before she licked his ear lope. 

Kit slowly pulled up Jacob’s shirt up and over his head. His abdominal muscles were hard and ripped. His pecs were strong and broad. His nipples a darker pink. His chest and stomach had a light amount of body hair. Getting thicker as it ran to his belly button and trailing down. Kit ran her fingers through his chest hair. Jacob smirked down at her. Kit stood up and straddled him again. As she sat down on him again she felt the hardness in the front of his jeans. She couldn’t judge the exact size of it but she knew she was in trouble if it was any where the size it felt. 

After getting back in place, Kit ran her hands over his newly healed scars where they took his arms. The cybernetic implants healed nicely, but Jacob seemed uncomfortable with letting her see it. She bent down and lightly licked the skin attached to the metal. Skin and metal alike. It was all Jacob. She slowly moved up to the top of his shoulders. Then she kissed down his arms to his left hand and gently kissed the points of his fingers. Jacob smirked again at her but she didn’t want that damned smirk. She wanted him shaking and lustful. 

Kit looked Jacob square in the eyes as she placed his left index finger in her mouth and gently sucked. Jacob’s head rolled back as he gasped, trying to compose himself. Kit slowly placed his middle finger in her mouth when she heard a growl. Jacob rolled her off of him forcefully and to his right and laid on her, positioning his body between her legs. His body was pressed against her, weighing her down. He pulled up her legs and wrapped them around his hips as he gently thrusted at her, rubbing his throbbing erection at her core. She gasped and wrapped her arms around him kissing him deeply. 

She felt his hands as they moved up underneath her shirt. She could feel his heart beat in her chest and felt his warm breathe on her neck and face. His fingers slipped into her bra and ran over her left nipple. Kit moaned into Jacob’s mouth as she rocked into him. He grunted in return and slipped her shirt and bra off throwing it to the floor. He was kissing her slowly down her collar when his phone went off. Kit could feel it vibrating in his pocket. Jacob ignored it as he took her left nipple in his mouth and gently licked and sucked it. Kit was withering under him. Gasping and moaning, and clawing at him in a desperate attempt to stay grounded. 

His phone ran again. He growled deep with her nipple in his mouth and looked up. He shook his head slightly and attempted to ignore that damned phone and took her right nipple in his mouth. He slowly traced a circle around her hardened nipple and he sucked harder. Kit arched her back with the intense feeling, bucking against him. He stopped licking her tender breast and moved his head back up to her face and looked at her for a moment. Like he was trying to memorize each detail. Then he thrusted at her again as he took over her mouth, kissing her deeply as she moaned louder. His mission pager went off. 

Jacob stopped kissing her then and placed his forehead to hers. His eyes were closed and a hiss came screaming out of his mouth. The mission pager went off again. 

Jacob wiggled his right hand down to his pants and got his cell phone out of his pocket as he mumbled, “this better be fucking important or I will fuck them all up.” Kit was trying to calm her breathing so she wouldn’t be heard over the phone but she kept moving her hands up and down his back. Jacob smirked and answered his phone, “Hendricks.” His voice was dangerously calm and low. 

Kit could hear someone talking on the other side of the phone. She couldn’t hear what it was saying but she knew they were recalling Jacob. He would have to leave her. Leave her after getting this far. She felt cheated and defeated. 

Finally, Jacob just stated “roger that,” and hung up the phone. He laid his head back to hers as he mustered up the strength to leave. Then he lifted his head and kissed her cheeks and nose saying, “it’s the fucking general. Wants to have a goddamn meeting right now so he can go to dinner. That mother fucker. I have to go.”

Kit panicked and gripped him tightly to her and gasped, “please don’t. I ....” Jacob took her mouth in his and kissed her again. Shushing her all the while. “I have to. You know I have to,” he said gently, pleadingly. Every excuse came rushing into her head. Jacob must had sensed it because he kissed her again while softly shushing her when he came up for air and said, “I’ll try to come back. I promise.”

He gently pulled away from her and started looking for his shirt. She wrapped her arms across her breasts, suddenly feeling cold as she sat up. He found his shirt and thrusted it back on and attempted to hide his throbbing erection and the mumbled “fuck it.”

Kit just sat there. She didn’t know how to feel. She didn’t know what to do. Did that call save them from going too far or did it rob them of an incredible experience. Her face must have betrayed her thoughts because Jacob grabbed his jacket and wrapped it around her and kissed her chick. He whispered in her ear, “it will happen. Just not now. I’ll text you later.”

Jacob stood up and started walking to the door. Then stopped and turned around. “Your CIF appointment is 1pm tomorrow for your combat gear. I forgot to tell you with,” he motioned to everything and laughed. Kit laughed too. “I’ll be there,” Kit said as Jacob opened the door and left.


	7. Chapter 7: Basics

Chapter 7: Basics

After Jacob had left, her barracks room felt utterly silent and motionless. She hugged herself tightly as she curled upon herself, pulling Jacob’s jacket closer to her body. The material was soft and warm, and it smelled like him, with small hints of musk, after shave, gun oil, and a smell that Kit could only describe as Jacob himself. It was a deep, earthy scent that drove her wild. It was relaxing and accelerating all at once. She longed for him bitterly and he hadn’t even been gone for ten minutes. 

The silence of the room had her brain in over drive. Was this a sign from the universe? If it was, then the universe was a cruel bastard, to let her feel his body, taste his lips, and lust for him so completely, only to take it all away in an instance. 

After a while, Kit felt so drained. But, her brain was replaying every detail of that incredible moment with Jacob over and over again. Finally, she closed her eyes and placed a hand on her face, imagining it was his hand, and drifted to sleep. 

Hours later, Kit startled awake. Her room was dark and someone was knocking at her door. She stood up and shuffled to the lamp, turned it on and then walked to the door, her feet dragging sleepily. When she unlocked the door and cracked it open, Jacob was on the other side. He looked tired and nervous, his hands were shoved into his pockets. Kit tried to blink the sleep out of her eyes as she opened the door for him. After he slipped in, she shut the door and locked it, running a hand over her face to get her hair out of the way. Jacob watched her, his face concerned as he calmly, “I tried texting you earlier. You ok?”

Kit looked at his face. His intense blue eyes looking at every detail and her mannerism trying to find a sign it went to far before. She shook her head slightly and told him, “sorry. I just fell asleep after you left and forgot to charge my phone.” She looked around the room and located it. “I need to plug it in,” she said as she went to walk around him. When she got closer to Jacob, his hands grasped her, forcing her to stop. He pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her firmly while placing his face in her hair. He gently rocked with her side to side as he just held her. Kit closed her eyes and relaxed into him. As relaxing as Jacob was, she was still nervous about the whole situation. “Jacob, I ...” She started to say as he shushed her. He spoke low into her ear, “I know what you are going to tell me. It’s fate or a sign. That’s bullshit and you know it. It was just some bad luck. Let’s start again, and start with the basics.”

She pulled away from him and looked at his face questioningly, “the basics? What are you talking about? I thought it was going fine until you got that damn phone call.” He smirked in response. 

“Um no.” He said. “That was what some believe are the basics. The basics are finding out what makes a person tick and making sure they are completely ready,” he stated. Kit blinked a few time and told him, “I don’t understand.” Jacob smiled, leaned down and kissed her forehead and whispered, “you will.” Jacob let go of her, gripped her hand, and pulled her to her bedroom. 

The thrill of his body made her wanton and she immediately attacked him once they entered her room. When she grasped his chest and rubbing her body firmly to him. His jacket opened slightly and as the material exposing her breast moved against him, her nipples hardened in anticipation. She wanted to start off were they had left off but Jacob firmly stopped her in her tracks. “Not yet, Baby Girl. Answer some questions for me first, and then we can try some stuff. Ok?” Jacob asked and then added, “and before you ask. There are NO wrong answers.”

Kit blushed and nodded her head yes. She couldn’t speak. Jacob sat her down on the corner of her bed and placed his hands on hers and asked softly, “when was the last time you had sex?” Kit’s face turned bright red and she looked at his hands. She opened her mouth to speak but Jacob cut her off and whispered, “there are NO wrong answers.”

“Years,” she simply said and her gaze intensified on his hands. Her body heated up. He released a bent of breath and stated, “I figured as much. I’m sorry I went to fast before. Let’s try again. Do you touch yourself and orgasm?” Kit just nodded her head yes again. Jacob was quite for a long time. So long that she had to look up at him to know he was still there with her. His jaw was clinched, his eyes dug into her. He stated low in his throat, “with your fingers or do you have a toy?” 

Kit looked around her room focusing on her dresser. “Show me,” he stated, almost like an order. She stood up and walked to the dresser and started to dig into it. Finally, she pulled out the toy she bought after meeting him. It was her vain attempt to follow the rules. The color reminded her of his eyes. The toy was in a silk bag and she handed it to him sheepishly. When he untied the bag an slid the toy out he started examining it. It was an ice blue vibrator, soft to the touch. Possibly seven inches long with a clitoris applicator on the side of it with two buttons to control different settings. The toy was slim, meant for beginners. Jacob looked up at her and asked, “how many times have you used it? It looks brand new.”

Kit shuffles her feet and looked away. All she could say was “a few times.” Jacob smirked at her, handed the toy back to her and simply stated, “show me how you use it.” Kit’s body started shaking. Her nervous system going into overdrive. “I... what?” She gasped at him. Jacob just stood up and walked closer to her. Cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. When he pulled his lips away from hers he restated, “show me.”

She walked slowly to her bed and pulled back the covers and sat down. She took her shoes and socks off. Then her pants. Jacob’s muscled body tensed up, rippling to move into action, but he stood firm. She slowly took his jacket off and handed it back to him. His movements were jerky and sluggish as he grabbed it from her and tossed it away. His concentration was fully on her and what she was doing. 

After a few deep breaths, she found some courage and walked up to him, looked him straight in the eyes and told him, “take them off.” He knelt down in front of her and gently ran his metallic hands up her legs until he reached her hips. Then he softly ran a finger under the seam of her panties before he pulled them down slowly, down her legs. Running his hands once again against her naked skin. 

She was completely naked for him. How long had it been since she was this vulnerable? She started to cover her breasts but his hand caught her arm. “No,” he said. “You are fucking beautiful. Can you turn for me?” She did. She turned slowly as he stood up and watched. She could feel his eyes everywhere. Looking at her tattoos, her curves, her breasts, her folds that were covered with a thin strip of neatly trimmed pubic hair. After one rotation, she stopped and looked at him daringly. “Permission to continue, Sir?” She asked with a lopsided smile. Jacob growled “permission granted.” She sat down on her bed and laid back. She grabbed the ice blue vibrator and hesitantly took a breath. Then looked at Jacob and asked “can you come closer? I’ve ... never done this in front of another person before.” He walked closer to her bed and knelt, ran his hand gently through her hair to get it out of her face and kissed her. She closed her eyes and repositioned her body. She opened her legs and laid them completely flat to the mattress in a diamond shape. Her feet flat together. Then she turned on the vibrator and lowered it to her inner thigh. The vibrating startled her at first but she quickly recovered. She started by barely touching herself as she gently ran the length of the toy down to her vaginal opening and then back up to her clitoris. Back and forth she moved it until she was finally wet and excited enough to continue. Then she pressed the toy harder to herself, arching her back in response, but instead of her hand moving the toy, she held the toy still as she moved her body to the rhythm she needed. Kit closed her eyes and bit her lip. She could hear Jacob’s heavy breathing beside her as he watched her touch herself. His body twitching with excitement. When she opened her eyes, he was closer to her, leaning on the bed so he could see everything she was doing. Memorizing it to use later. 

After a few minutes she gasped and bucked, but she continued. Her face was flushed, her breathing erratic, she looked at Jacob and touched his face with her left hand running her fingertips over his stubble and pulling him closer to her ear so she could hear his heavy breathing and feel it against her ear. He licked her ear as she moved her body like a wave against it and then she felt his hand trail down to her navel. He voice was low and husky when he asked if he could try. She nodded and felt his hand touch hers as he took over the toy and pressed it firmly against her. 

It was one thing playing with herself. It was completely different when Jacob played with her. He moved the toy to her opening and gently wiggled it, then he would move it so slowly back up to her clit and firmly wiggle it again. At the same time he whispered, “keep moving your hips, Baby Girl. Just like that.”

Kit could feel the tension building. Her breath became ragged, her body convulsed, her hips slammed into his hand as he moved the toy up and down while she moved. He whispered again in her ear, low and dangerous, telling her to “breathe and keep moving. Keep moving for me, Baby.” She followed his orders and just concentrated on moving. She felt Jacob’s weight move the mattress as he bent down and blew on her left nipple, she gasped and cried out from the sensation. Throwing her head back as she moan “oh god.” He continued to blow gently down her chest, then her stomach, and finally to her hot, dripping core. His moved the toy and angled the handle away from her body as he lowered his head and licked her clit. The toy still wiggling and vibrating her core. She bucked and arched her back again, he lowered his head and completely covered her clit with his scolding hot mouth and started sucking her firmly. Kit’s hands grabbed his head, she ran her hands through his hair and pressed him harder to her as her world exploded. She moaned loudly, bucking wildly, arching her back and head as she quivered against him. She could feel growls in his throat, feel his hand squeeze her breast, feel her center becoming wet and dripping. After her mind returned to her, she was out of breath, her limps tangled up in Jacob and the comforter. Jacob licked her a few more times as her body jerked away due to the sensitivity and moved to hover over her sweat covered face. He wiped his mouth quickly with her comforter and said, “Jesus Kit.” He kissed her one more time, it was tender and deep, then he sat down on the floor. His knees underneath him. Kit just panted. “Was that ok?” She asked between breaths. He just laughed and said, “you have no idea. ” 

Kit slowly sat up and slid off the bed, joining him in the floor. She straddled his leg as she kissed him. His thigh and jeans pressing roughly to her sex making her shudder. She ran her hands over his body and could feel all of his muscles tighten and clinch as she slowly brought his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Kit whispered to him, “teach me how you do it. ” Jacob gasped and his eyes crossed for a brief moment. He swallowed hard and nodded his head. 

He reached down and undid his belt, unbuttoned his pants and pulled the top of his boxers and pants down so his pulsing penis would be free. Kit looked down as Jacob grabbed her hand and moved it to his tip, moving her thumb over it in gentle circles as his abdominal muscles clinched and tightened. Kit felt her thumb become moist with his pre-cum. She rubbed her hand over his tip to moisten it and then grasped his dick in her hand and slowly ran a tightly closed hand around him. His body shuttered and he buried his face in her hair. His left arm hugged her closer to him while his right hand grasped over hers. He hissed, “fuck” at her as he moved her hand up and down his length. She could feel the blood pulsing in her hand. She pushed him on to his back and laid on him, watching his jaw clench, his eyes were close, and his breath caught in his chest. He was so close. 

Kit slowly lowered her mouth to his dick, and while her hand was still pumping him, she put his tip in her mouth and circled it with her tongue. Over and over again. Jacob thrusted his hips up to push deeper in her mouth grabbing her ass as he came, his seed spilling into her mouth as he growled loudly, “fuck.” His body shuttered against hers as she kept sucking, prolonging his orgasm. His dick went limp in her mouth. After one more lick that sent his body into convulsions, she released him and slithered back up to his face. His eyes were closed and he was trying to catch his breath. Jacob cupped her face and pulled her to kiss him, his eyes still closed. When he released her, she snuggled into the crook of his neck and whispered, “how long has it been for you?” 

Jacob wrapped both of his arms around her and pulled her closer to him as they laid on the floor, surrounded by their discarded clothing, limps tangled and sweaty. He kissed her forehead and mumbled, “years. “ Then he got serious, “That book didn’t have that scene in it.” Kit gently smacked his chest. “Don’t ruin it, I haven’t read it all yet.” Jacob turned to his side so Kit can fit easily beside him and mumbled, “you are missing out then. I might give you a demonstration later.“ They laughed together, celebrating the afterglow as sleep took them quickly.


	8. Chapter 8: I Do Too

Chapter 8: I Do Too

Kit woke up to a phone going off. She opened her eyes and found herself wrapped around Jacob’s torso. Her head resting on his chest. She closed her eyes and listened to his heart beat and watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest. The phone went off again.   
“Just fuck,” Jacob growled. “I’m starting to hate technology.” He kissed Kit’s cheek and then rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He sat up gently and laughed. “Please tell me I didn’t fall asleep with my shit hanging out like this?” Kit could only giggle and tell him, “yep.” Jacob stood up and pulled up his boxers and pants, and offered Kit a hand up. She waved him off, “I’m going to stay like this for a moment more.” Jacob just smirked and walked to the bathroom.  
Kit slowly got up and put Jacob’s shirt on, enveloping her body in the material and walked to her kitchenette to pour coffee. She poured two cups and bent down to get the mocha creamer out of the fridge when Jacob gripped her thighs and pulled her to him, his body crashing into hers as he lightly thrusted at her. When she straighten up he hugged her from behind, slipping his hands up the front of his shirt to grip her breasts and growled, “now that is how I want to get coffee every day.” Kit giggled and tilted her head up so he could kiss her gently and said, “I can’t do this every day, the team would find us in some awkward situations.” Jacob rubbed her nipples and agreed as he groaned, “fuck ‘em” into her mouth. A phone went off again. Jacob pulled away and started looking for his phone. Once he found it, he called the number back and started to walk towards her bedroom, then he stopped, turned, walked back to grab his coffee and smacked Kit on the ass as he started talking, “Yeah, Taylor, I’m on my way. Yes, I know, I remember the damn reports. I know man ….” His voice trailed off. Kit just leaned against the counter and took the first sweet drink of coffee.  
When Jacob appeared again, he was off the phone. “I’m sorry, I have to meet Taylor to complete some operation reports at HQ. I got to go.” He looked around for his shirt and realized she was wearing it, “as much as I hate to ask this, I need my shirt back.” Kit laughed and said, “If you want it, come and take it,” as she sipped her coffee once more.   
Jacob smirked again. “You just want to distract me with your feminine wilds. I’m not falling into your trap.” Kit put her coffee down on the counter and slowly started to lift his shirt off of her. First she exposed her thighs, than her genital folds, next her smooth navel, next her breasts that gently swayed with her movements, and the finally she pulled the shirt over her head, flipping her hair to one shoulder. Jacob hissed at her, stomped over to her and picked her up slamming her onto the counter. He lifted her face and kissed her roughly, thrusting his tongue into her mouth making her moan. His phone rang again. He pulled away from her and simply stated, “I fell into the trap. I really have to go.” Kit smiled at him and returned his shirt. He trusted it on and he walked to the door. “I will text you later.” Then he was gone.   
Kit finished her coffee, finally remembered to plug her phone in, and took a shower. She was drying off as she checked her phone. She had seven text messages from Kane. 

Taylor is trying to get a hold of Hendricks. Let that man out of your sex den! LOL.

KIT!!!! You so owe me some details later. 

Do you still want to hang out after your CIF issue? We can get some coffee and compare notes?!

Jesus Kit! I just saw Hendricks at HQ. What did you do to him? He is all twitchy.

KIT!!!!!!!!!!

Kit just laughed and texted back, I don’t know what you are talking about Rachael. What’s wrong with Hendricks?

Kane replied back immediately. Like hell you don’t! You owe me some details woman!!! I’m on my way to pick you up. Get dressed. Kane was at her door ten minutes later.

“Okay. Now start at the beginning. And don’t leave me hanging,” Kane stated as she placed her hands on her hips. Kit just smiled. She grabbed her jacket and they walked to Kane’s car, Kit filling her in on the details as they drove to CIF. Kane parked and looked at Kit, “damn girl. I understand why he was so jumpy now. You are getting it so hard tonight.” Kit coughed, “no, I don’t think so.” She laughed, her face turning red. “He talked about learning the basics. Plus, I don’t know who would break first. Him or me. Kane it’s been years and I don’t even know if he will fit in me!” Kane just laughed, “Oh, he will honey. One way or another. He’s not going to give up that mission. Now get in there and get your gear. You have a dick to ride tonight!” Kit flipped her off as she walked to the CIF building.  
After getting her gear issued and signed for, the girls went to eat lunch. Kane was detailing her first time with Taylor as Kit got a text message.” She checked the screen. The text was from Jacob.  
J. Comparing notes yet?  
K. Still are. Taylor likes some kinky shit lol.

J. Please don’t tell me. I won’t be able to look at him without laughing. You got anything planned later.

K. No. What do you got planned?

J. Just found a cool strip mall. Thought we’d grab a bite to eat, hang out, and watch a movie. In public.

K. I’m game. Did you take a shower yet or do you still smell like me?

J. Working on it. And yes, I still smell like you lol. Text me when you get back home.

K. Ok. See you later.

Kit’s face was flushed as she put her phone up. Kane just looked at her. “I told you. You are going to get it hard tonight. Good thing we have leave, my friend. You are going to need the recovery time, and possibly some ice packs.” Both girls just laughed and finished their meal. 

After Kane dropped her off, Kit carried her gear to her room. She texted Jacob that she was back and organized her combat load while she waited for him to get there. When Jacob arrived, he told her, “Let’s go. We have to drive a few towns over.” They loaded up into Jacob’s truck and headed out. The drive wasn’t long, possibly 30 minutes, but it was completely worth it. Kit plugged her phone into the stereo system and played rock songs from the turn on the century while singing any giggling loudly. Jacob knew the songs, he gently tapped his fingers on his stirring column as he laughed at her.  
Jacob parked the truck and said, “Hope you like it. I know how you are into the old vintage stuff.” Kit looked out the window and saw a vintage arcade. “Oh my god,” she yelled as she jumped down and slammed the door, running up to the door. “I haven’t been to one of these in soooo long. My mom used to take us all and we would play Street Fighter. The winner got to pick the take out that night.” She giggled and swirled around excitedly. “How did you find this place?” She asked him. He just shrugged and smirked at her, “Taylor told me about it.”  
Kit faced him quickly and asked, “Does he know?” She didn’t know how she felt about that. “I think he does, Kane probably had something to do with it. It will be alright. Taylor is sleeping with Kane. Everyone knows. We haven’t said anything. He won’t either.” He slowly walked up to Kit, grabbed her hand and opened the door for her. The next few hours consisted of an epic battle of air hockey which she won, random ticket games, first person shooters, bowling, and of course, Street Fighter. Since she lost the last round, she had to do something stupid, and Jacob got to pick. Jacob paid for all of the games, and at the end of their adventure, he cashed in all the tickets they earned for a pair of pink bunny ears. “You have to wear these for the rest of the night.” He pointed at the ears, and when I say ‘bunny’ you have to hop like one,” he laughed as he gently placed the ears on her head and kissed her. Wrapping an arm around her. “Come on. There is more!”   
They left the arcade and started walking down the sidewalk by the store fronts. They walked by thrift stores, antiques shops, and a few dinners as they held hands, told stories about their past, and as Jacob would randomly yell “bunny,” Kit was forced to hop around like a child. After eating some street tacos, Jacob checked his phone, “shit, it is almost time. We got to go.” Kit took the last drink of their soda and asked, “For what?” Jacob just smiled, and led the way. The final destination was an old theater playing one of the best movies in history, Top Gun. Kit grinned and looked up at Jacob, he bent down and kissed her. She went to take off the ears, but he stopped her. “Nope. You have to wear them all night, remember?” Jacob paid for the tickets and they sat down to watch some Tom Cruise.   
The movie was glorious. The graphics weren’t the best considering the movie was 66 years old, but the story was great. Goose died, Maverick started to lose his jet fighting game, and then the classic sex scene happened. Kit blushed and looked at Jacob. He just took her hand, brought it to his lips, and kissed her wrist, never looking away from the big screen. When the movie ended, they slowly walked back to his truck. Kit’s arm was wrapped around Jacob’s torso as they talked about the movie, and they decided they would come back the next week to watch the sequel. When they reached his truck, Kit turned to Jacob with a huge lopsided grin on her face and told him, “take me to bed or lose me forever.” Jacob just growled and said dangerously, “yes ma’am.”  
The drive back to base was quite, but intense. Kit’s mind was racing. What was going to happen? And most importantly, would she need an ice pack? Jacob drove to his place. The officer barracks were more like apartments then barracks. His place was lightly furnished, but his bed was huge and soft. She ran and jumped on the bed laughing all the while. Jacob followed her. He watched her for a few moments as she was hopping around and then he grabbed her and pulled her to him, kissing her hard and thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Kit moaned and wrapped her arms and legs around him, pulling him to her.   
Jacob slammed her on to the bed as he ran his hands up and down her sides. He was above her, around her. His mouth hard and unforgiving, his hands demanding. His stomach and hip muscles coiled against her as he grinded into her, making her moan loudly. She could feel his hand lift up her shirt, traveling up to her breasts as he found her left nipple and gently twisted it in his fingers. She pulled her mouth away from his as she hissed and shuddered. He pulled his shirt off forcibly and threw it across the room. He pulled her shirt over her head and threw it as well as her bra, but when the bunny ears came off, he gently placed them back on her head. He smirked back at her when she looked at him confusingly, Jacob just said, “All night, that was the deal.” Jacob trailed his tongue down her neck and chest until he reached her breasts, taking her right breast into his mouth and sucking her hard. Kit arched into him as her hands scratched him lightly up his sides and back. As he continued to suck and gently bite her tender flesh, she could feel him take off her shoes and unbutton her pants. He pulled away for her, yanking her jeans and panties off in one solid movement. When he crashed back to her mouth, he kicked off his own shoes and clothing.  
Her legs were wrapped around him, her hands being held above her head. Jacob kissed her, thrusting his tongue into her as he battled to gain control. He grinded his throbbing penis against her clit as she shuddered and gasped. His tempo started to slow down, becoming less aggressive, but it was still dominating. He pulled his lips away from her mouth, taking deep, controlled breaths. He looked down at her, moving a hand to cup and touch her face and said hoarsely, “we can stop if you aren’t ready.” Kit shook her head and pulled him closer to kissed him, thrusting her hips against his dick harder. He groaned in her mouth.   
He pulled away again and untangled her limbs from around him and opened a drawer by his bed and retrieved a condom. He placed it on the bed as he straighten his back so he could look down at her vagina, he shifted closer to his knees were under her legs. He closed his eyes for a moment and then looked at Kit’s face. His left hand started gently roam over her and she could fell her body tense and relax at the same time. He then gently rubbed the tip of his penis up and down her clot with his other hand, making her wet and dripping. He sucked in a breath as he felt how wet she was and pulled away, ripping the condom open with his teeth and rolling it on. Then he started rubbing her folds with his enlarged member. Getting her wet and ready and lubricating the condom. He leaned down to her face, kissed her gently and then positioned himself at her core. One of his hand lined his dick up to enter, the other cupped her face. He whispered, “Ready?” Kit nodded and then gasped loudly, turning her head away from him. Jacob slowly entered her, but his girth was too much. She tried to breath and relax, but her body stiffened and her face burnt. Jacob only got the tip in before he stopped. Feeling her flesh attempt to stretch to fit around him. He slowly pulled completely out. He turned her reddened face towards him, kissed her passionately as he pushed inside her once more.   
He kissed, licked, and fondled Kit’s body. Teasing her breasts, stroking her clit, trying to make it easier for her to accept his length and size as he pushed slowly into her. He whispered, “Breathe, Baby Girl. Just breathe,” as she shuddered and gasped. He rocked slowly, pulling out slightly, and then drove back into her. She gasped as she withered under him, her pain turning to pleasure. Her body started to relax and he drove into her slowly, yet deeply, hitting her cervix. He released her hands as he dipped his head into her hair, grabbing her jaw with a hand. She lowered her hands to his hip and gripped him tightly, wrapping her legs around him as she pulled him back deeper inside her to quicken his pace. She could hear him breathing heavily, feel his sweat as it dripped down on her making it difficult to grab a hold of him.   
He pulled completely out of her and then looked at her face as he drove back deep into her, dropping his head down to her shoulder as he bit her roughly. Kit gasped and arched her back, dragging her hands back up to hug him under his arm. The metal cold against her skin. She moaned loudly and hung on as his pace quickened. He slid his hands under her ass and repositioned her, bringing her legs up higher around him to drive deeper into her. She kissed and sucked on his nipple as she grunted. He leaned closer to her as she began to pant, she attempted to hide her face from him in the crook of his arm but he pulled out of her again and as he slammed back in, he took her mouth in his and kissed her again. She couldn’t concentrate on how to kiss. All she could do was gasp and moan into his mouth as he relentlessly drove into her. He unwrapped his hand from her thigh and gently opened her folds so his skin could grind across her clit. Her body started to shake as she came hard, her vagina gripping him tightly as her inner muscles quaked and twitched around him. He growled and drove into her, forcing her to arch and move against him roughly as she continued to orgasm. His hips started to thrust sporadically, no longer sticking with one rhythm. His mouth attacked her neck and as he sucked hard on her pulse as he came hard. His body quickened, slowed, and then he collapsed on top of her.   
They laid there, panting and trying to catch their breath for a long time. He pulled himself gently out of her as she winced. He looked at her face, positioned his body so he could look her in the eyes and brought his hands up to cup her face, keeping his body weight off of her by balancing on his elbows. He asked her, “did I hurt you?” She shook her head no, he raised a questioning eyebrow at her. She gently touched his face and murmured, “You didn’t hurt me. I’m just not used to anything inside me.” He leaned down and slowly kissed her forehead and the tenderly kissed her swollen lips, closing his eyes as she hugged him. He gently pulled away from her, stood up and slipped the condom off and threw it away in the trash. Kit slowly sat up, her body stiff and quivering, her legs heavy and unresponsive. He reached down and helped her stand, catching her and rebalancing her when her legs gave out and she stumbled. He held her arm as he reached down and pulled the blanket back, picked her up and laid her down on the bed. Then he reached over and gently pulled the ears off and placed them on his bed side table. He turned on the fan then turned off the light and slid into bed with her, covering them up and pulling her closely to his side. She placed a hand on his face and gently ran her fingertips through his stubble. He ran a hand up and down her back as he held her other hand close to his heart letting her feel his heart beat. Its constant rhythm lulling her to sleep. She snuggled into his chest and kissed his broad chest muscle and whispered, “Jacob, I…” he squeezed her hand and shushed her softly. He whispered low and serious, “I know, Baby Girl. I do too.” Jacob fell asleep first. His chest rose and fell in a slow and steady tempo, but his hand still rubbed her back and gripped her hand like he was afraid she would disappear. Kit closed her eyes and fell asleep never wanting to experience life without him again, and thought, Kane was right. I really could use an ice pack.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the story! I just played CoDBO3 and loved it. The best part was our battle buddy Hendricks! Let me know how or if you liked it. Have a great day and be safe out there.


End file.
